


Forever isn't so Long Anymore

by KosukeRen



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angel Ianto, CoE what have you done, Crying Ianto, Happy ending... probably, Ianto is a bamf Angel, Janto fluff, M/M, My sweet precious beautiful Ianto, im new to the fandom, janto, janto hurt/comfort, more supernatural than sci-fi, sort of..., spn references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KosukeRen/pseuds/KosukeRen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after death, Ianto struggles with his mortality and tries to catch up with Jack. His new responsibilities as an Angel fighting for people's souls are requiring him to risk his life once again. Will he have enough time to convince Jack to forgive himself for all of his transgressions? Can Ianto teach Jack how to love himself despite all the blood on his hands?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever isn't so Long Anymore

As he looked out the window waiting for his order to arrive to the table, he watched a pair of sickening creatures approach the small coffee bar. Their cloudy eyes were sunken deep in hollow sockets. Razor-sharp teeth that didn't quite fit anywhere jutted from their faces. Their bodies were hunched over, and they awkwardly strained to see for they were not accustomed to the light of this world. Shortly after the bells on the door emitted a high-pitched _clank_ , the creatures noticed his presence. The shadow of their figures contorted upon the realization of such a magnificent being. Their shrieks of terror could be heard only by him. The eyes of their human vessels widened in concern, and they turned to leave without hesitation, awkwardly trampling each other in the process. The bell clamoured violently against the door. Not wanting to cause a scene in front of all these people, Ianto made plans to follow their vile scent once he finished.

He chuckled a little under his breath as he looked out at the sky, enjoying the familiar bustle of people going about their daily lives with little concern for much else.

The waitress brought him his coffee- black, no sugar. Anything more wasn't worth the trouble. She leaned over a bit too much, and gave Ianto a suggestive smile as she sat the item down before him.

"The name's Alice, if you need anythin' else." She slid her hand down the front of her apron as if the flatten any creases.

"Thank you, Alice." He shuddered slightly as she pranced back to her station, her cropped black hair bouncing as she went. He looked around the room with a nostalgic smile. A sip of his coffee blanketed him with disappointment. _It just tastes like molecules…_

He shrugged and returned the cup to its saucer with a clank. He stood, reaching for his wallet as he did so. He was feeling generous and hoped the waitress would use the money to buy herself some better-fitting clothes as he straightened out his black pin-striped suit and headed for the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys, I'm new to the fandom. Thanks for reading my story. My lack of detail in the coming chapters will be due to the fact that I'm currently incapable of continuing the series after that soul destroying Children of Earth finale. Alas, I will do my best not to disappoint. Please enjoy, and let me know of any comments or suggestions you may have!


End file.
